Guarding of the Heart
by evs14u
Summary: Is he a snake or a fox? GinOc Ginxoc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my baby, so be very gentle with it. I am putting my heart and soul into this story, and I deeply hope that you will enjoy it. **

"Captain you have a meeting in five minutes" rukia called from her desk.

"Yeah I know, but do I want to go well I don't know" rhymed.

"Rhyming captain that's not like you" rukia said with a concerned look on her face.

"I know I just have an awkward feeling today like something is going to happen and I am not going to like it" stating my worries to my lieutenant. Me and her and been close, for a long time now. She was there when ever I needed her and vice versa. This made us and ultimate team.

"You could just be paranoid" she stated openly, since we had been friends before becoming captain and lieutenant we had abolished all the respect crap and talked openly to one another at least in private.

"Yeah probably ok lieutenant Rukia Kuchki you are in charge until I return."

"Yes captain Akiko Kurosaki; please don't go berserk at the meeting" she said with concern. It was true I was every easy to anger.

"Sayonara"

"Wait can you tell Ichigo hi" she said blushing madly, well even lieutenant's fall in love I guess.

"Of course I rolled my eyes rukia had been head over heals for Ichi-ni since he had saved her from death. So there was more blushing, and giggling but my poor brother got totally confounded by all of this and had said nothing much to Rukia's disappointment, I don't even know why the old man made him squad five captains, but I guess when times are tough, you got to work with what you got.

I walked towards the great hall as I called_. Wait that reajustu is familiar_, then it was gone _oh well maybe I am imagining things_

10 minutes later

"I call this meeting to discuss our future plans on how to deal with the Togake we have not found a solution so we, have drawn our last resort, reinstating one of our old captains" Yamamoto said

"What" I shouted "you want to reinstate a man who left us in ruins who tore us to the ground that is low. This society was born on honor and valor and love and not on getting ahead"

"Oh so tat mean you don't want me back hime-chan" a voice said behind me, I froze my whole body went rigid, I couldn't move, here three years later stood the same man who had slithered into my heart and then ripped it out and stomped all over it.

"You son of bitch you dare show your face here Ill show you whats what" I grabbed my sword and...

"Captain Kurosaki stands down, this is not the time for your personal problems" Yamamoto ordered.

"You want me to stand down?" I asked dumbfounded "and my personal problems have nothing to do with this". I looked around at all the other captains yet none of them made any effort to help me, and then it the realization hit me.

"Wow I shocked, all of you I would never think you would stoop so low. I mean look at all of you. Kuchki you are a fine example you want to send your own sister to her death but you want to reinstate a traitor, with out punishment and with open arms" I questioned

"I never said Gin would go with out punishment" the old man said.

"Yeah great the only punishment worthy of such a crime is public execution" spat.

"My verdict stands"

"What is your verdict?"

"He is going to be your body guard for the next 3 months"

"What why I can take care of myself"

"But you run the metal mines for our swords and we need you alive"

That was it the breaking point I ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- A new chapter and my longest chapter yet (1,080 words), I am ecstatic. Thank you to Kiwi-kiwi-kii you really made my weekend. I really would love for all of you to review; I want to know what you want to happen. I promise to write back to each and every one of you. By the way writing Gin's accent is really tough so I congratulate any one who can do if any of you have any tips on how to make it easier, Id be very glad to hear them. Enjoy. I **

Chapter 2

"How dare he I fumed how can he even think of demoting me like that he is not even my superior he is not my equal either he is a traitor." I kept running through the pouring rain, my rage fueled my muscles to push harder and faster. I heard a noise behind me and I drew my blade only to be met with another

"A little quick to pull our sword aint ya" I heard the mocking voice with the Kyoto accent. In the dim light of the lantern I could see the outline of the tall ex-captain. "Ya didn't let the head-captain finish his speech I know they are terribly boring but ya know it's rude to not let him finish"

"It seems I actually have moral standers compared to the rest of the our so wonderful captains including our oh so fearless leader" I mocked back with venom

"Its not about moral standers its about survival" he said gearing me up for a fight "and the Gotei need all the help they can get, even from such a murderous traitor as myself, I mean if ya want to sacrifice your squad to the Tokage then go ahead."

"Then what makes us better than our enemy, we are supposed to be the bigger person, the one for justice and peace, yet if we put ourselves at the same level as our enemy maybe even lower, I believe some standers should be kept" I had ranted off my steam. I could see him clearly now his tall frame, his silver hair, his cobalt blue eyes, and best of his entire trademark grin. Gin Ichimaru. I remember the first time I met my ex-captain

Flashback 

"So this is supposed to be my new third seat, scrawny little thing she is, I guess the recruiting office is sending in the reserves" said my new captain. 

"Sir she just came back from Onmitsukidō(Stealth Force) and Captain Soifon assured me that she is the best there is" said the messenger boy who was clearly afraid of the captain.

"Well then ill have to deal if she can't lift the water bucket then ill find deskwork for her"

"Sir with all due respect I know what is like to stand next to my friends and watch them slowly and painfully die, I think I can handle any work that you give me" I said my pride clearly stung.

"Well see." 

End of Flashback

"Well ya are still as quick tongued as ya were back then, but what happened to the girl that used to fret" he teased.

"She grew up" I hissed back.

"Oh how sad, I feel melancholy now" he said dramatically.

"Oh screw you, you know what why am I even wasting my time with you your not worth it." I said with disgust.

"Oh how sad, I feel so depressed."

"What did I ever see in you? You are the most heartless man I know and I work in the military." Yet I knew what I loved about him, it was the same thing that it was now, suddenly I remembered how our relationship had started.

Flashback 

"Here captain these are the last reports of the day" said to tired to even look him in the eyes.

"Ya mean the reports of yesterday" he mocked looking on the clock it showed 12:01 am.

"Please captain I don't have the strength to fight anymore give me a couple hours of sleep and ill be as good as new."

"No problem I wouldn't have a tired third seat eh" he said signing off the last piece of work.

"Thanks" I said turned to go truly relived that he didn't make another joke.

"Hey Akiko can ya do one last thing for me" he asked as I was about to slide the door closed 

"Yeah what is it" I asked leaning against the frame for support. 

"Come close" he said beckoning me to the desk I moved in front of the desk.

"Please accept this" he whispered pressing his lips on mine.

End of flash back 

"Ya know there was a time were ya actually liked me" he asserted

"Well you blew that big time" I shot back

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad"

"It wasn't that bad? God, you are such a bastard, you have not even an ounce of human decency do you" I said appalled.

"I'm just sayin' ya once like this bastard without ounce of human decency" he drawled.

"Yeah and I still do" I though to myself.

"What do you want I asked you didn't come out here to talk to me in the pouring rain because you felt like it?"

"That ya question my motives is crazy, but oh well ya are right I came to give ya this". He held out his hand and gave me something orange and round

"You came to give a persimmon. Ok why are you really here?" I questioned.

"What I can't give an old friend a fruit is it a crime now a days" he cried out, trying to play innocent,

"Yeah old friend you can say it that way." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on I just want ya to try it."

"Yeah and I want your balls in a blender but aint life a bitch" I spat back.

"Come on be fair" he whined.

"Life is not fair and you are my enemy so I don't have to be fair to you" I sang.

"Not according to the head-captain" he sang right back at me.

"I really don't give a crap what the head-captain says."

"Aww that probably hurt him deep down"

"Yeah in his old wrinkled heart" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ya know there was a time were you and I would be inside curled up in bed right now kissing or talking." I tried not to remember but I failed.


End file.
